


Birthday

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho senang merayakan ulang tahun bersama orang-orang terdekatnya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari salah satu interview minho.
> 
> ps: unfortunately kalian masih akan menemuiku di 2017 ohoho

Hari ulang tahun entah bagaimana tidak lagi menjadi spesial bagi Choi Minho sejak ia menginjak usia dua puluhan, tapi tidak bisa disangkal senyumnya tetap terkembang begitu saja jika seseorang mengingatnya dan mengucapkan selamat, secara spesifik adalah kekasihnya yang menunggu tepat sampai pukul dua belas untuk mengirim pesan teks sederhana. Orang pertama dan paling utama, walaupun Minho juga melepaskan tawa ketika seluruh keluarganya mengucapkan hal yang sama di pagi hari dalam momen yang hampir berbarengan. Selain mereka, bagaimanapun, hanya segelintir yang tahu, dan tidak sedikit pun Minho keberatan.

Di istirahat siang, ia mendapat pesan dari ibunya untuk meluangkan waktu selepas kerja dan jangan makan malam sebelum pulang. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Sudah lewat masanya mengadakan pesta kejutan, dan justru keterusterangan macam ini yang membuatnya semakin menanti-nanti waktu bergulir. Seperti beberapa tahun yang sudah lalu, mereka hanya makan malam kecil-kecilan bersama, meniup lilin, lalu mengobrol sampai larut. Momen kekeluargaan yang agak kuno tapi sangat diapresiasinya.

Hanya sebagai jaga-jaga, ia mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya soal acara makan malam keluarga, siapa tahu pemuda itu bisa ikut bergabung. Sebagai seorang penyelenggara acara-acara besar, kekasihnya pasti mendapat pekerjaan bejibun, terutama di akhir tahun. Tahun lalu mereka juga tidak bisa bersama karena alasan yang sama, tapi Minho mendapatkan kue mangkuk kecil keesokan harinya, dan ia tidak keberatan berulang tahun dua hari berturut-turut demi pemuda itu. Mereka bertahan lama berdasarkan pemahaman atas kondisi satu sama lain.

Sehingga, ketika ia mencapai pagar rumahnya petang itu, ia terkejut mendapati mobil putih yang sangat familier telah terparkir di luar. Minho mengerutkan kening, berusaha menepis delusi yang mungkin terbangun oleh harapan yang sebenarnya bertumbuh subur dalam dadanya, tapi gantungan berbentuk salib di spion tengah, juga pelat nomornya, membuktikan bahwa kebahagiaan utamanya memang telah, entah bagaimana, berada di rumahnya. Dan ia berpikir pemuda itu sedang sibuk. Minho tidak keberatan, tentu saja. Faktanya, ia hampir berlari membelah pekarangan rumah, jantung berdegup oleh perasaan rindu dan tidak sabar yang membuncah.

Ia memasukkan kode pintu dan buru-buru melangkah masuk, aroma masakan serta tawa dari dapur menyambutnya lembut. Sepatu keds hitam diletakkan dengan rapi di tepi selasar; Minho tersenyum sayang.

Langkahnya cepat menuju dapur dan menemukan kekasihnya dalam balutan apron sedang mengaduk sesuatu yang terlihat seperti salad dalam mangkuk kaca besar, ibunya membungkuk di depan oven. Mereka berdua mengobrol seru, tidak menyadari keberadaan Minho sampai yang bersangkutan berjarak cukup dekat. Taemin mendongak, seketika matanya berbinar-binar.

“Kau sudah pulang!”

“Kau tidak bilang akan datang,” ujar Minho heran, sementara Taemin meletakkan mangkuk dengan hati-hati, kemudian berjalan gegas memutari konter untuk memeluknya. Ia balas melingkarkan satu lengan di pinggang rampingnya, mengecup pipinya yang terangkat dalam senyum paling lebar.

“Aku sengaja mengosongkan hari ini,” kata Taemin setengah terkekeh, lalu melepaskan pelukan dengan menyisakan tangan mereka bertautan. “Oh, kau harus melihat ini. Aku berhasil membuat kukis.”

“Kau bahkan punya waktu membuat kukis?” tanya Minho terkejut, tapi tidak menolak saat Taemin menariknya ke konter paling ujung, tempat stoples bening penuh berisi camilan cokelat.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum melalui bahu saat Taemin memutar tutup stoples. “Aku juga terkejut saat Taemin datang siang tadi. Dia membuat segala persiapan menjadi lebih mudah.”

Pipi Taemin memerah oleh kegembiraan dan sedikit rasa malu. “Aku tidak melakukan apa pun selain membantu kecil-kecilan.” Lantas, ia menjejalkan sekeping kukis ke mulut Minho. “Bagamana rasanya?”

Minho mengunyah perlahan-lahan, menilai sensasi yang mulai diresapi tonjol lidahnya. “Enak,” komentarnya. “Sebenarnya tidak berbeda dengan buatan Ibu.”

“Karena aku memang mencontek resep Ibu,” kekeh Taemin. “Ayo kita siapkan meja. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam.”

Dan pemuda itu berlalu cepat, seperti kebiasaannya, seperti keahliannya, ke ruang makan. Minho menggeleng gemas dan terlebih dulu mengambil segelas air dari lemari es sebelum menyusulnya. Ibunya meletakkan loyang berisi ayam panggang ke konter.

“Taemin anak yang sangat baik,” ibunya berkata sambil melepas sarung tangan antipanas. “Dia membantuku walaupun awalnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sepertinya dia lebih menanti-nanti hari ini dibanding orang yang berulang tahun.”

Minho tersipu. “Mungkin masih berusaha menebus tahun lalu. Aku sudah berulang kali berkata tidak masalah melewatkannya, tapi dia terus-menerus berkeras.”

“Aku bisa lihat itu.” Ibunya tertawa kecil. “Susul dia. Aku yakin Taemin menanti kedatanganmu sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.”

Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, dan karena Minho memang _ingin_ , ia berjalan melewati ambang lengkung kepada ruang makan mereka yang, berkat sulap Taemin, kini tampak mewah dan berkilauan. Tempat-tempat lilin, hiasan bunga yang entah didapat dari mana, beserta alat makan yang ditata apik memenuhi meja. Taemin masih mengelap beberapa sendok dan garpu sekaligus, lantas tersenyum ketika melihat Minho terkagum-kagum dengan persiapannya.

“Kau menyukainya?” ia bertanya seraya menata peralatan makan sesuai susunannya.

“Dari mana kau dapatkan semua ini?”

“Inventaris kantor.” Lantas, Taemin tertawa. “Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau tahu ada banyak benda tidak terpakai di sana; pinjam satu malam saja tidak akan membahayakan siapa pun.”

Minho menghampiri Taemin, tanpa bicara mencium bibirnya dengan lebih leluasa tanpa adanya orang ketiga, menyusurkan jemarinya di lengan kurus Taemin, mengusap-usap sikunya.

“Kau tahu,” bisik Minho, bibir mereka masih bersinggungan sesekali. “Kau membuatku merasa jadi orang paling penting di dunia.”

Taemin terkikik, menggunakan punggung tangan memukul dada Minho pelan lantaran masih menggenggam garpu-garpu. “Kau _memang_ penting, idiot. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengambil cutiku selain kau.”

“Aku mencintaimu.” Minho menyentuhkan bibir mereka sekali lagi, ciuman ringan yang tidak berlebihan, sebenarnya sempat tergoda untuk memperdalamnya kalau bukan untuk dehaman tak menentu di ambang ruang makan. Kakak lelakinya mengernyitkan kening, tas kerja serta kantong kertas masih berada di tangan.

“Apa aku boleh lewat? Ingin minum...”

“Oh, maafkan aku.” Taemin terkekeh seraya menempelkan punggung ke dinding, sedangkan Minho menepi ke dekat kursi, untuk memberi jalan bagi lelaki yang lebih tua. Sekilas saja Minsuk memberikan tatapan mata bagi Minho, yang dibalas dengan putaran bola mata bernada akrab. Selepas berlalunya Minsuk, Taemin menonjok lengannya main-main, garpu berdentingan di genggaman tangan.

“Ada waktunya, Choi muda.” Ia bergurau sebelum meletakkan sisa alat makan. Itu, bagaimanapun, membangkitkan harapan Minho yang ia sendiri tidak tahu berada di sana.

“Apa ini artinya kau bermalam?” tanyanya sambil memeluk Taemin dari belakang, sepenuhnya mengabaikan kakaknya yang sekali lagi berlalu melewati mereka. Taemin berusaha mendorong wajahnya yang terlalu dekat menggunakan telapak tangan. Minho dapat mencium bau rempah yang manis.

“Ya, aku memutuskan menginap,” jawab Taemin, menoleh dengan cengiran lebar. “Tentu saja dengan persetujuan pemilik rumah.”

“Kau tahu kau lebih dari diterima di sini.”

“Bagus, karena aku semacam sudah meletakkan tas di kamarmu.” Taemin meluruskan tatapan ke depan, agak malu. Cuping telinganya memerah. Minho mengecup pipinya gemas. Sungguh, tidak ada hal yang akan lebih diharapkan ketimbang Lee Taemin di dekapannya.

“Kau butuh bantuan apa lagi?” Akhirnya ia bertanya seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke meja makan yang, sejujurnya, telah tampak sempurna. Taemin menggeleng kecil, helaian rambut hitam pendeknya menggelitik pelipis Minho.

“Lebih baik kau ganti baju. Setelah menata makanan, aku menyusul.”

Minho melepaskan kekasihnya, bermaksud naik ke lantai dua, tapi dalam perjalanan berpapasan dengan ayahnya yang baru saja berbelok dari selasar depan. Selama sepersekian detik, Minho tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Ayahnya selalu menjadi pria yang sedikit berkata-kata, dan cukup jelas pria itu tidak terlalu setuju perihal hubungannya dengan Taemin. Selalu terlihat dari kernyitan kening serta embusan napas yang sedikit lebih panjang. Minho memutuskan berdeham kecil, tapi ayahnya lebih dulu menepuk bahunya.

“Kau sudah pulang, Minho.”

“Iya. Uh—” Tuan Choi berjalan melaluinya. Ia buru-buru memutar tumit. “Ayah, Taemin datang.”

“Begitukah?” Dan tidak ada kata lain yang mengiringi langkah pria itu ke arah dapur. Minho menggigit bibir, hendak menyusul karena siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi Taemin muncul begitu saja di ambang. Bertatap muka langsung dengan ayahnya.

Sejenak saja Taemin terlihat panik. “Selamat datang, Paman,” katanya sopan sambil membungkuk. Tuan Choi melewatinya. Minho meringis kecil.

“Maaf soal itu,” katanya ketika Taemin berjalan menaiki tangga sedikit di belakangnya.

“Aku tidak akan di sini kalau takut pada ayahmu,” sahut Taemin ringan, telah menggandeng satu tangan Minho sebelum perkataannya sempat dibalas. “Omong-omong kau ingin hadiah apa?”

Minho tertawa heran. “Apa saja tidak masalah—bahkan tidak ada juga tidak mengapa.”

“Kau selalu bicara begitu,” cibir Taemin, berada di sebelah Minho segera setelah mereka mencapai lantai dua. Pegangan tangannya menguat. “Padahal kau sudah memberi hadiah untuk ulang tahunku. Itu tidak adil.”

“Kenapa? Aku suka melakukannya.” Memperhatikan bagaimana mata Taemin berbinar ketika ia membukakan kotak kecil berlapis beledu itu, mengamati bagaimana suara Taemin pecah antara haru dan gembira, membuatnya merasa hari itu jauh lebih bermakna dibanding ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Taemin mendorong-dorongnya agar segera masuk kamar mandi, berkata mereka tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu sampai waktu makan malam, dan, meski curiga dengan sikapnya yang tidak biasa, Minho memutuskan tidak protes. Mungkin pemuda itu butuh momen untuk apa pun yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Mereka sudah bersama cukup lama hingga Minho menghafal perilaku yang sama di hari ulang tahunnya.

Mandi dilakukan dengan cepat dan dalam beberapa menit saja Minho telah mengenakan sweter yang cukup hangat serta celana jin, toh ia hanya akan menemui orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia menemukan Taemin berada di kamarnya, duduk di depan meja sambil memutar-mutar cincin yang sudah dilepas, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Lampu tidur membuat matanya seolah berkerlip, bulu mata yang rimbun memproyeksikan bayangan abstrak yang mempertegas tulang pipinya, serat wol sweter putihnya berkilauan.

“Hei, kamar mandi sudah kosong,” Minho berkata lantang seusai menikmati pemandangan sederhana yang damai tersebut. Taemin menoleh, dengan mulus menyelipkan cincin kembali ke jari manisnya dan beranjak berdiri.

“Mungkin kau mau turun duluan. Minsuk hyung tadi mencarimu,” ujar Taemin sambil mengumpulkan pakaiannya. Minho mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur.

“Bagaimana kalau aku ingin menunggumu?” Minho meraih sebelah tangan Taemin saat pemuda itu melintas di depannya, menariknya hingga berada di antara kedua kakinya. “Aku merasa perlu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.”

“Ayolah, Minho. Sudah berapa lama kalian tidak mengobrol santai? Plus, ini ulang tahunmu: habiskan dengan orang-orang terdekatmu.” Taemin mengusap-usap pipi Minho, lantas menepuknya kecil sebelum melepaskan diri. “Toh aku tahu jalan ke dapur. Sana, turunlah duluan.”

Minho merengut, tapi tidak memprotes. Lagi pula, Taemin benar. Kalau bukan untuk hari-hari spesial, mereka jarang duduk bersama sekadar untuk membagi kisah keseharian masing-masing. Pekerjaan yang menjauhkan mereka semua, juga mungkin urusan pribadi yang tak lagi dapat diceritakan semudah ketika ia dan kakaknya masih jauh lebih muda.

Tuan Choi dan Minsuk sudah berada di ruang makan, menyalakan lilin-lilin dan menata botol anggur yang tidak pernah dilihat Minho sebelumnya. Saat ia menampakkan diri, mereka tersenyum.

“Ini dia si bocah ulang tahun. Mana pacarmu?” tanya Minsuk dan melanjutkan menyalakan lilin, tidak menyadari sorot mata tajam yang seketika dilancarkan Tuan Choi. Minho menggosok-gosok tengkuk canggung.

“Masih di kamar mandi—sepertinya kau butuh bantuan dengan itu.”

“Nah, aku tahu caranya pakai pemantik, jangan mengejekku.”

“Kau masih merokok, Minho?” Mendadak Tuan Choi bertanya, menyebabkan suasana jenaka yang sempat menguar segera saja mengerut tanpa bekas. Minsuk meliriknya diam-diam, telah menjadikan dirinya spektator semata dengan menggigit bibir bawah.

“Tidak,” gumam Minho. “Sudah tidak lagi, berkat Taemin.”

Ia menanti ayahnya mengeluarkan serangan subtil tak terucap lainnya, tapi yang didapatkannya sekadar anggukan kecil. “Jadi dia punya manfaat untukmu,” desah Tuan Choi sebelum beranjak ke dapur. Minho mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha tidak salah mengartikan ujaran ayahnya, dan mendadak kakaknya sudah menonjok lengannya.

“Kau lihat, Ayah tidak mungkin tidak setuju,” kata lelaki itu dengan senyum lebar. “Aku selalu tahu Ayah sebenarnya menyukai Taemin. Kalau tidak, anak malang itu sudah ditendang dari rumah sejak pertama kali mampir.”

Minho berusaha tidak berharap banyak, sehingga, dengan lambaian tangan tidak peduli, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rangkaian bunga kertas dalam vas ulir, menatanya lantaran dengan beberapa alasan solid ia khawatir benda-benda cantik itu terbakar panasnya api lilin. Kecelakaan orisinal macam itu sangat khas Taemin, tidak peduli kendati pemuda yang sedang dibicarakan telah menjadi penyelenggara acara yang dipercaya banyak orang.

Sementara itu, Minsuk telah berpindah ke dapur sejak ibu mereka memanggilnya. Minho hendak membuntuti ketika merasakan dua tangan menutupi matanya dari belakang, yang segera saja membuatnya melupakan niatan semula dan memilih membalikkan badan. Taemin mencengir lebar, tangan-tangannya masih separuh terangkat di udara.

“Aku berniat membantu mereka di dapur,” kata Minho. Mengambil beberapa detik tambahan, ia mengagumi kekasihnya yang jauh lebih segar dan tampan meski yang dilakukan tidak lebih dari mandi cepat: Rambutnya terlihat lebih lembut, pipinya kemerah-merahan, dan, yang paling disukai Minho, Taemin beraroma seperti dirinya.

“Tidak perlu. Pekerjaan sudah selesai di sana,” cegah Taemin, masih tersenyum, masih memandangi kedua matanya lekat-lekat. Ia mengambil satu langkah mendekat, tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan sejumput rambut yang menjuntai ke depan dahi Minho. “Bagaimana perasaanmu, bocah ulang tahun?”

“Selain kenyataan bahwa aku semakin tua?” Minho tertawa, kedua tangannya serta-merta merengkuh pinggang Taemin, berharap bukan ayahnya orang pertama yang menginterupsi mereka nantinya. “Gembira, tentu saja. Aku semakin tua dan masih bersamamu. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu.”

“Kau sungguhan tidak menginginkan hadiah?” tanya Taemin ragu. Saat Minho mengerutkan kening, tidak setuju mereka memasuki topik yang sama, pemuda itu tertawa sambil menggosok-gosok kedua pipi Minho. “Sejak kapan kau jadi sangat bijaksana seperti ini? Katakan saja, aku akan berusaha memberikannya.”

Minho menyeringai. “Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan _mu_?”

“Astaga, serius.” Tapi Taemin tertawa. Rangkaian nada yang dapat membuat Minho ikut tersenyum tidak peduli meski dunia terbalik di luar sana. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah, jika Taemin mengetahui fakta kecil barusan, pemuda itu masih berkeras memberikan hadiah. Lee Taemin merupakan hadiah terbesar sepanjang tahun bagi Choi Minho.

Taemin mengintip ke balik bahu Minho, lalu mencengir rikuh. “Sepertinya kita tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih banyak lagi, bukan begitu?”

Sebelum Minho memahami makna pertanyaan tersebut, Taemin telah membimbing pundaknya agar menghadap ke arah sebaliknya, dan ia dipertemukan dengan anggota keluarganya yang membawa kue tar kecil, nyala api lilin-lilin kecil menari-nari di atasnya. Ia terlalu terpana untuk menyadari mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun baginya—secara mengejutkan di bagian akhir Minsuk meniup terompet kecil yang entah didapat dari mana.

Tangannya diraih perlahan, digenggam dengan lembut. Di sisinya, Taemin bergelimang cahaya lilin; matanya berkilauan sendu, senyumnya cemerlang. Minho balas tersenyum, mempertahankan kontak mata mereka sedetik lebih lama sebelum meluruskan pandangan. Ia memejamkan mata, mengucapkan harapan untuk kebahagiaan dan kesehatan semua orang yang dikasihinya, lalu meniup lilin.

“Baiklah, waktunya potong kue!” seru Nyonya Choi penuh semangat, lantas menggiring semua anggota keluarga ke meja makan. Minho belum sempat meminta agar Taemin duduk di sisinya ketika pemuda itu telah melesat ke dapur; diiringi cengiran jenaka, Minsuk menempati kursi di sebelahnya.

“Sedikit kecewa, bocah ulang tahun?” Minho membuang muka dengan ekspresi cemberut mendengar ledekan kakaknya. Tanpa suara, walaupun jelas mendengar semuanya, Tuan Choi duduk di kepala meja, memperhatikan istrinya meletakkan kue di tengah-tengah. Pria itu mendongak.

“Tidak ada pi—”

“Aku mengambil pisau dan piring kertas,” Taemin mengumumkan dengan ceria sambil mengacungkan benda yang dimaksud. Minho mengamati raut muka ayahnya menjadi semakin datar, tidak bisa lebih kosong lagi, ketika Taemin membagi-bagikan piring kertas pada semua orang. Saat mencapai Tuan Choi, bagaimanapun, senyumnya ikut menjadi kaku.

“Terima kasih, Taemin,” cericip Nyonya Choi seraya menerima pisau. Taemin seketika tampak cerah lagi; ia duduk di sebelah wanita itu, membetulkan letak rambut depannya, dengan punggung tegak menunggu satu-satunya wanita di rumah memotong kue untuk masing-masing orang.

“Aku baru ingat seharusnya anak yang berulang tahun yang memotong kue,” keluh Nyonya Choi main-main. Minho memutar bola mata.

“Tidak perlu seperti itu.” Ia menoleh pada kakaknya. “Kau yang beli kuenya?”

“Rahasia,” kata Minsuk setengah hati walaupun Minho bahkan sepertinya tahu di mana lelaki itu mampir sebelum pulang kerja. Seperti ritual tiap ada yang berulang tahun, dengan pengecualian jika seseorang punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk mencoba membuat sendiri, mereka tidak benar-benar memiliki pilihan lain yang lebih kreatif. Ia melirik ke depan. Dan ulang tahun kali ini jelas berbeda dengan keberadaan satu orang tambahan—tentu saja, ia tidak keberatan perhatian ibu dan kakak lelakinya lebih tertuju pada Taemin dibanding dirinya sepanjang makan malam.

“Aku sering mendengar nama agensimu saat perusahaan tempatku bekerja akan mengadakan acara,” kata Minsuk setelah di suatu waktu mereka bertukar anekdot mengenai pesta-pesta formal. “Apa kau benar-benar orang yang mendirikan agensi?”

“Um, ya,” gumam Taemin malu.

“Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Kau masih sangat muda!”

“Aku... tidak melanjutkan studi setelah SMA,” kata Taemin, secara khusus melirik Tuan Choi yang memotong daging tanpa bicara. “Kupikir setiap pilihan mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Dalam kasusku, aku menjadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk mengembangkan usaha, walaupun orang-orang sedikit mempertanyakan riwayat pendidikanku.”

“Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting,” sembur Minho, membuat keempat pasang mata lain segera tertuju padanya. Ia merasa tengkuknya memanas. “M-maksudku, kalau melihat sekarang, riwayat dan hal semacam itu tidak lagi relevan.”

Nyonya Choi mengusap punggung tangan Taemin penuh keibuan. “Kau sudah melewati banyak hal, bukan begitu, Taemin?”

“Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya aku berutang banyak pada Minho.” Taemin tersenyum cemerlang, membuat Minho sejenak mengambil jeda sebelum memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut. “Dia yang membantuku di masa-masa awal yang sulit dan kupikir satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyerah berada di sisiku.”

“Manis sekali!” pekik Nyonya Choi. Minsuk menyeringai pada adiknya yang telah menunduk malu. “Kau harus menceritakan ini lebih banyak—Minsuk, tuang anggurnya lagi.”

Akan tetapi, karena botol yang dimaksud berada paling dekat dengan Taemin, pemuda itu tersenyum dan beranjak berdiri. “Biar kulakukan.”

“Minho sungguh beruntung mendapatkan paket komplet seperti Taemin,” desah Nyonya Choi ketika Taemin menuang minuman ke gelasnya. “Bayangkan kalau dia dulu memutuskan menemui orang lain—ck ck, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Mungkin dia masih akan jadi anak nakal.”

“Kau sedikit-banyak adalah orang sempurna untuk adikku yang kurang ajar,” lanjut Minsuk khidmat.

Minho merengut, tapi tidak membantah. Taemin tertawa kecil, menatap matanya lekat sementara cairan gelap bergolak turun ke gelasnya. Mendadak Minho tidak bisa marah lagi. Mereka berpandangan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan, mungkin masih akan diperpanjang jika Minsuk berdeham penuh makna di antara mereka.

Pembicaraan mereka terus bergulir, semakin hangat dan terbuka lantaran anggur yang mulai menyebar nyaman dalam tubuh. Dalam satu waktu semua orang terkejut ketika Tuan Choi mendenguskan tawa oleh cerita lucu Taemin, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar berniat mengungkitnya lebih jauh kecuali desah lega dan lirikan penuh arti di sana-sini. Minho tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari sekarang. Semuanya terasa begitu tepat dan luar biasa.

Makan malam secara resmi berakhir saat Tuan Choi undur diri dari meja dan berkata akan beristirahat. Taemin dengan sigap membantu Nyonya Choi mengumpulkan piring-piring sedangkan Minho dan Minsuk menggusur sampah dari meja. Kemudian ponsel Minsuk berbunyi dan, melihat betapa wajah kakaknya berubah tidak menentu, Minho memutar bola mata sambil menyuruhnya pergi. Ia menatap punggung kakaknya menghilang di belokan tangga, lalu mengangkut kantong plastik ke dapur.

“Terima kasih sudah membantu, Taemin. Aku memaknainya,” kata Nyonya Choi saat ia mencapai dapur. Taemin tertawa kecil sebagai balasan.

“Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih sudah diterima di sini dan diizinkan menumpang makan...”

“Apa yang kau katakan! Kami senang sekali bisa menerimamu.” Nyonya Choi terkekeh. “Oh, ini dia bocah yang berulang tahun.”

“Biar aku yang lanjutkan cuci piring,” kata Minho. “Ibu istirahat saja.”

Nyonya Choi sempat terlihat hendak memprotes, tapi saat membaca atmosfer di dalam ruangan, wanita itu mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pundak Minho. “Terima kasih, Nak. Selamat ulang tahun lagi.”

Minho mengerang main-main saat ibunya mengecup pipinya dengan ribut. Menggunakan lengan sweter, ia mengusap pipi dan beralih menempati posisi wanita itu di sebelah Taemin. Keheningan menyambut setelah Nyonya Choi berlalu dari dapur. Minho melirik Taemin yang sedang menggosok permukaan piring dengan tekun, kemudian berdeham keras.

“Terima kasih.”

“Aku melewatkan ulang tahunmu yang lalu, ini cukup setimpal,” ujar Taemin, lantas mengerling ke arahnya. “Kau serius tidak butuh hadiah?”

“Astaga, aku sudah mengatakannya—”

“Sayangnya aku sudah menyiapkannya,” potong Taemin. “Masih tidak menginginkannya?”

Minho mencengir lebar, main-main menyenggol lengan kekasihnya. “Aku tidak punya alasan menolak, aku yakin.”

“Benar, sebaiknya kau tidak menolak, walaupun aku tidak yakin kau akan senang. Maksudku, kau tidak memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, jadi...”

“Berikan saja. Aku tidak mungkin tidak menyenangi hadiah darimu.”

Taemin pura-pura memberengut. Setelah memberikan alat makan terakhir yang harus dibilas Minho, ia mengeringkan tangan, lantas menyelipkannya masuk ke saku celana. Minho mengamatinya penasaran, tapi Taemin mempertahankan tangannya di sana, balas memandang lelaki yang lebih jangkung tidak sabar.

“Hadiahku cukup rapuh dan berharga untuk dipegang tangan penuh sabun.”

Minho mendenguskan tawa. “Oke, oke. Ya ampun. Tunggu sebentar.”

Tapi nyatanya Minho baru saja menarik tangan dari bawah guyuran air bersih saat Taemin meraih tangan kirinya. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan senyum tidak mengerti. Taemin mengembuskan napas perlahan sebelum berjinjit untuk mengecup bibirnya. Meski penuh tanya, Minho membalas ciuman pemuda itu sampai merasakan sesuatu diselipkan ke jari manisnya.

Ia melepaskan diri dan segera menunduk, mendapati cincin yang serupa dengan yang diberikannya pada Taemin bulan Juli lalu telah tersemat di jarinya. Ketidakmengertiannya mulai menguar menjadi pemahaman yang memaksa tawanya pecah. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Taemin, memandangi kedua mata pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

“Jadii, cincin dibalas cincin, huh?”

“Kau tidak menyukainya?” ringis Taemin. Minho menghapus kekhawatiran di wajah pemuda itu dengan menghujankan ciuman kemanapun bibirnya dapat menjangkau. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga pegangan tangan Taemin semakin erat, pemuda itu terkikik kecil kegelian.

“Aku menyukainya lebih dari apa pun yang bisa kubayangkan,” bisik Minho, bibir masih menyentuh dahi kekasihnya. “Terima kasih banyak, Sayang.”

“Senang mendengarnya,” gumam Taemin, lalu menyarangkan kepala ke lekuk pundak Minho, menyembunyikan wajah di sana. Minho memeluk pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan.

“Ini ulang tahun terbaikku,” desahnya keras-keras.

“Kau mengatakan hal yang sama tahun lalu.”

“Benarkah?” Minho sedikit merunduk agar dapat sejajar dengan mata Taemin. “Berarti anggap saja bertambah tua bersamamu memang menyenangkan.”

Taemin menggigit bibir, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum walaupun gagal total. Pada akhirnya ia mengecup hidung Minho. “Aku mengantuk.”

“Tentu, ayo kita tidur.” Minho menegakkan badan, membiarkan Taemin berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari dapur sebelum mematikan lampu-lampu dan memastikan semua pintu telah terkunci. Ia melirik ke arah tangga, melihat Taemin sedang menaikinya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, kemudian menurunkan pandangan pada cincin yang kini melingkari jari manis kirinya.

Senyumnya pecah sekali lagi.

“Minho?”

“Aku datang!”

Tidak ada yang lebih baik ketimbang menghabiskan hari spesial bersama orang-orang terdekat, dan Minho bersyukur orang paling berharga baginya berada di sisinya malam ini.


End file.
